Resisting the Irresistable
by x Faery Princess x
Summary: Since book two we’ve learnt that Ginny is good at keeping secrets, now we really find out what she’s capable of … x x x
1. Part I

Since book two we've learnt that Ginny is good at keeping secrets, now we really find out what she's capable of … x x x

_Disclaimer: I think we would all love to own these characters, but sadly, we do not – and that includes me._

_If you think you've read this before, you probably have, but It needed… adjusting a bit._

_So, well my excuse is it was raining outside and I had nothing better to do…_

_Resisting the Irresistible,_

_Part One_

Moonlight lit up her face as Draco watched her through the window. Her beautiful red hair fanned out underneath her as she turned to lie on her back. As if she sensed he was watching her she looked up at the castle to see his silhouette outlined against the only window glowing with light. She propped herself up with her elbows and spun around so the cold, hard stone of the courtyard was pressed against her stomach. She shivered in the winter chill, the movement making her breasts jiggle. She touched her hand to her lips then turned it palm upwards before her as if blowing him a kiss. The silhouette disappeared from the window and then light was extinguished. She stood up so her back was to the castle, looking out over the icy depths of the lake. Soon Ginny heard soft footsteps behind her, and smiled, but waited until the Slytherin Prince was sliding his arms around her waist before she turned into him, inhaling his personal smell of spices, soap and a musky tint that she could not quite place..

"Hey, Vixen," he whispered in her ear, his voice as silky as the black shirt he was wearing. He trailed kisses from her ear, round to her jaw line before he claimed her lips. She felt a jolt of electricity coarse through her, before she broke away from him. Gryffindor's golden boy had never made her feel like that before. Ginny leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Catch me if you can," before she had broken his hold on her and was running through the courtyard and down to the lake, Draco chasing after her. He dived at her and they toppled to the floor. "Bloody minx," he murmured as he wound his ankles round hers so she could not escape.

His lips crashed against hers, his arms either side of her so she was not supporting his full weight. He ran his tongue across her lower lip and felt her mouth tighten as she smiled into the kiss. Her lips remained as they were. His hands went from her waist to her hips, his thumbs pushing forwards as his fingers pulled back. The motion set her hips rocking against hers. He matched her pattern; when they had got the rhythm going and he trusted her not to stop, he ran his hands back up her body, one entangling in her hair as the other rose to cup her left breast.

Draco ran his tongue over her lower lip again, begging for entrance. Ginny felt him grow harder and shifted so he was more central, but her lips did not part enough to yield to his tongue. He let out a strangled moan and ran the hand from her hair down the length of her body until he ran it back up and down her upper thigh. Once more, his tongue traced its path across her lip and this time, she accepted and hardly fought his battle for dominance.

They tossed over and over until they landed with a splash into the lake. Her wet hair stuck to her back as they let go of each other to surface. He flicked his white blonde hair out of his silver eyes as her grabbed her hand and towed her to the edge. He put a finger against her shivering lips and hoisted himself out of the lake. He pulled her out of the water and picked her up, carrying her all the way to his Head's dorm, while she erased the trail of water they dripped behind them with her wand.

They reached his room and he kicked the door shut behind them as he put her down before his fire. It was nearly morning. Ginny had left some of her clothes behind her from the last time she had been in Draco's room. She searched for them while he leant against the mantelpiece his face gazing down into the flames. He heard her soaked garments fall to the floor and fought the urge to turn around.

He felt her come up behind him and her breath was hot on his neck. "My clothes have gone missing. So I'll just have to take yours." He turned around and she sent him a smouldering look from underneath her lashes while beginning to unbutton his shirt. He picked her up so her legs were either side of him and held her arse so she wouldn't fall and pushed her down on his bed.

_Reviews would be appreciated - lots_

_Hmmm well it's still raining - hmmm…who else might like some fun? Hehehe…_

_x x x_

_x Faery Princess x_


	2. Part II

_Disclaimer: Yes, we all know Tom Felton is hot, so is Draco Malfoy and a bunch of other guys from HP belonging to guess who… not me._

_This is dedicated to NeverLoveAnother for all of her amazing help and I couldn't have done it without her, thank you so much!_

_Resisting the Irresistible,_

_Part Two_

He performed a half-hearted drying spell on them both, causing the cascades of water to cease before placing his wand beside her on his table. Suddenly, her arms were pinned by her sides, her body pressed into the bed as Draco lay on top of her.

"Don't move." He commanded. She nodded, struggling to breathe until he was standing on the floor again, taking long strides to his door. Her eyes watched him like a hawk studying its prey, as if forbidding him to leave. His hand was on the handle, threatening to turn; her heat beat was pounding, rising to the top of its capacity. His thumb suddenly flicked the lock across and he turned to face her again, just in time to catch the worried look on her face.

"It is I who should be fretting about Scarhead missing you, Vixen." He growled as he stalked back to her, "Well, imagine all the fun he's about to miss." His trademark smirk lingered around the corners of his skilled lips as he pictured exactly what _fun_ his rival was about to be left out of. Draco knew that Ginny had not gone as far with Harry as she had with him. That thought upped his confidence and his eyes caught hers again, blazing heat across from one to the other until she finally gave in and blushed before him.

The soft glow in his fireplace lit her usually creamy skin to give her a smooth tanned appearance. However, even now in the cold of winter, there still seemed to be trace of the three ghost white triangles marking the skin where only intimate hands had passed. He lazily gazed upon her and she returned the favour, his appearance making her breath catch. He stood with his legs spaced parallel to his shoulders, one elegant hand on his hip, stopping one side of his part-opened shirt meeting with its other half. The casual effect was making her head spin as her desires urged her forward. She wanted that shirt gone; vanished altogether. The teasing concealment of his torso sculpted from his hours of quidditch practice caused her own breasts to swell, drops from her hair spread lustrously around her tracing those enhanced contours.

They stayed like that, lust and passion building into an almost unbearable fiery tension as they kept their gaze steady. He began to tease her, raising his hand that did not rest on his narrow hip to the beginning of his half-unbuttoned shirt. Excruciatingly slowly, Draco pushed the first button through its hole, revealing another inch of his chest to her. He lowered his hand to the next button. Ginny's breath became shallower and shallower as each button was undone and more milky white flesh was exposed. As the shirt fully separated, he stretched until it fell off of his shoulders and slid down his back only to be caught by the hook of his elbow. He removed the hand away from his him and finally, the teasing shirt had fallen to lay defeated on his bedroom floor.

Ginny fought with herself, wanting desperately to disobey his order to stay still in order to devour the god that had just appeared from under that shirt. He knew her too well, and designed his teasing around her, torturing her, heightening her arousal. She knew him as much as he knew her – if she did as she was told, he was more likely to give into her desires when she wanted them and not tease her further by going slow right when she needed him to speed up. These thoughts increased her pleasure; she loved it when he got possessive and he loved to control – it was perfect for them both.

Eventually seeing the state she was in, Draco gave a sly, knowing smirk for he knew what his teasing could do to her. He loved the power they had over each other; that he had over her. He loved that he could get her so far without barely touching her. Another item of clothing lost the futile battle of clothing him as he unclasped his buckle and threw his belt to the floor, landing it on top of his shirt with a muffled thump.

He lifted himself onto his bed, lying beside her. Ginny smiled seductively, hoping to be rewarded for fulfilling his demands; her efforts were not in vain. He lowered his body on top of hers and crashed his mouth into hers. They began to kiss with a force that was nothing but pure lust and want, so fiercely that an observer could not have figured out whose mouth was whose.

Quite abruptly, Draco pulled away, his brief concession over. Ginny moaned with pain and delight as she realized he meant to resume his previous assault of her body and mind. He rolled over and shifted so that he was on his back with her resting over his hips, her legs spread either side of him. As he positioned her where he wanted her, she moaned again as he set her down, the ice of his jeans button cooling her hot centre, the roughness of the material chafing pleasurably at her soft thighs.

He traced a searing path from her collarbone down through the valley of her breasts, not giving her the pressure she desired and avoiding too much contact with either of them. He raised his other hand to her body, bringing her head down to him, forcing her to arch her neck for his lips, making her hold onto the top of his bed for support as his middle fingers trailed on either side down her spine. His thumbs stayed patterning in circular motions in the two dents at the lowermost of her back before sliding further down to cup her.

Finally, when he was almost in pain for the restrictions his jeans made with him and growling at her pressure on him, he spun her underneath him again, kneeling over her. His hands slipped on her moisture covering the metal fastening and he smirked again, getting harder. In a matter of seconds the constricting clothing was gone, as was all light with a flick of his wand. He muttered a spell causing a protective warm heat to spread over Ginny's lower abdomen before his wand clattered away to join his clothes. A few seconds later, she was moaning under him again as he let out deep, feral growls from the back of his throat.

_So, how was that? Reviews would be very much appreciated! Oh and also, seeing as this isn't going to be their "only time" (wink, wink) do you this I should go… the whole way?_

_x x x_

_x Faery Princess x_


	3. Part III

_Disclaimer: I'm very sad to admit that I don't own Draco… or any of the other characters._

_This isn't HBP compliant, by the way. . . In case you hadn't realised yet._

_Resisting the Irresistible_

_Part Three_

Ginny made a slight moan as she opened her eyes, wincing as a ray of light hit her directly. She felt the cold air rush under the covers as she sat up, and turned over expecting Draco to be next to her, sprawled out whilst he was still asleep. All that was there, however, was a note under a chocolate biscuit. She took a bite of the sumptuous creation as she read the note.

_Morning, Vixen._

_I hope you're enjoying the "choccy biccy" –_

Ginny laughed – she knew she shouldn't have let him find out about her love of chocolate biscuits. He would make her fat!

_You still need to go down for breakfast though. I left about an hour after you'd gone to sleep and thought that you might prefer storing up some energy (wink, wink) than knowing that I'd gone. I may see you this morning, I may not –_

_Draco._

One thing she loved about Draco was that he wasn't a particularly "coupley" lover. Yes, he did things for her and she did things for him, but being with _him_ was entirely different to all her experiences with others, say her boyfriend– for example.

She mused upon this as she picked up her clothes than had been dried and folded neatly upon a footstool near the dying fire. "Spending time" with Draco was changing her views – before, she would have raised an eyebrow at the house-elf height furniture bearing her belongings, but now she hardly noticed it. Ginny was too distracted thinking about the way Harry differed to the Slytherin Prince.

For starters, he would take her out by the lake and talk romantic nonsense to her. At first, she thought that this was wonderful, the perfect relationship was hers – just like the girls in the books Hermione had got her to read whilst she was waiting for Harry to reciprocate her affections. Then, she thought about the books she had found under Hermione's bed one day… and Draco. It hadn't been until then that she understood what romance really was. She had crushed on Harry for so long that she had convinced herself he defined love, but Draco? He defined romance. That monopolizing feeling she felt – logic played no part, she let herself become free, her whole life relied upon what he was doing, she wanted it all, she wanted it all in that moment, she wanted it to last, she wanted it from him.

Ginny doubted someone like Draco Malfoy could be taught to love, but she had reservations about whether Harry could be taught to let go. He was too intent on making her know he loved her to let her feel how much he loved her. Words could only do so much before she needed more of him; he was either too shy or too polite to give it to her. Draco was neither of those things, but the chocolate biscuit had shown he did actually listen to her. It may not have been a red rose, but at eight o'clock in the morning with a guilty conscience, Ginny knew which one she'd pick any day.

xxx

"Hey Beautiful, I saved you a seat." Harry shoved one of his large textbooks off of the wooden bench so that she could sit next to him. Ginny put on a smile; it was time to test him.

"Thank you so much, I overslept! I'm so tired these days – O.W.L.s are very stressful, aren't they?" She leant forwards for her usual morning kiss hello; Harry aimed for her cheek, but she turned her head so he caught her lips instead. He drew back, his expression worried,

"Do you want me to call practice off tonight so you can get an early night?" he asked her as he poured her pumpkin juice for her. Ginny took in what he had just said to her. Did she want a few hours where she didn't have to worry about if he was looking for her? A few hours where she knew that he'd be safely tucked up with a transfiguration essay in the common room? _"No, no, of course not." No, that sounded false, how about,"Aw Harry, the game's not too long away, we can't afford to miss practice now!" That wouldn't do either - it sounded like she didn't care that he had just offered to cancel practice for her… Maybe, "That's really sweet of you, thank you, but we really should get some more training." That sounded okay, how about –_

"That would be so amazing if you could do that." She smiled, helping herself to breakfast. _Okay, that worked too… Hang on, did you just **agree**…_

"Sure, it'll be fine," he winked, "the team is amazing. You should know I'd do anything for you, Gin." He told her. He looked at Ron for confirmation of the cancelled practice, but Hermione had already stolen his attention.

"Well, you don't have to…" Ginny was feeling a bit bad now, as she munched on some toast and jam. He brushed her comment aside and spent the next ten minutes telling her how little one tiny practice would matter and how he was more worried that she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"If it's nerves that are getting you, you could ask Hermione for one of her new calming draughts if you can drag her away from Ron," he looked at the pair of them engaged with each other in their own private world. Harry smiled, "On second thoughts, you might have more luck with Madame Pomfrey." Ginny laughed as she leaned in for another kiss. He gave her one and swung his leg over the bench, "I have to go – McGonagall is doing a demonstration, but I'll see you at break, yeah?" He picked up his books and hugged her once more. Harry was about to walk away, but then turned round again. He lowered his voice, "Oh and by the way, you have a bit of chocolate there." He pointed at her lower lip.

Ginny laughed, "Thank you, I would have gone around like that if you hadn't have said something!" her laugh was a slight bit higher than normal, and her smile wasn't as large as it usually was. Harry, it appeared, had not noticed and winked as walked out the Great Hall.

Ginny watched him go before turning around and sitting back down with a moan. She toyed with her crusts before deciding that she had to do something; things couldn't go on like this. She felt a bit false and heard Lavender's and Parvati's giggles coming back to her;_ I'm not a slut, I'm just sexually generous!_ Indeed she was. Ginny felt a bit ashamed about what had been happening. It wasn't just that she was cheating on her boyfriend that she had worked so hard to get, it was the thrill that cheating gave her. She felt wonderful while she was with Draco, and then Harry came along and was so lovely to her – it just ruined all her feel-good feelings and burned them into ash.

Maybe it was the fact that she had tried so hard and waited so long for Harry. Maybe she had tried so hard and waited so long that she had put her expectations so high that no mortal man could reach them. _Draco does._ She ignored the tiny voice in her mind; she wanted to listen, but the image of a red envelope winging its way to the castle if her mother ever found out what she was doing loomed in her mind. Then again, if she actually chose Draco over Harry, she would probably expect to find seven howlers when she went to breakfast tomorrow morning. _**If** I went to breakfast…_

This was ridiculous, why was she even contemplating having Draco? Why did she ever let herself get into such a mess in the first place? Her thoughts went back upstairs to that book she had stolen from Hermione; she knew that Hermione would never suspect her of reading something like that… Then again it was worth it just to see the look on her face when she realised it had gone missing.

This was horrible! Why was she having vindictive thoughts about her mudblood friend? Ginny's hand flew to her mouth, even thought she had not said anything out loud. She had just called Hermione a _mudblood!_ She was turning into the sort of person that she had hated and bitched about since first year.

It must be Draco's influence; it must be. _Oh, this is awful._ She put her head in her hands, forcing herself not to cry. Things were getting a bit wild; something had to be done.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione's voice interrupted her thoughts. She raised her head and made herself smile.

"Oh, I'm just so tired at the moment; Harry's even cancelled practice for me." Hermione smirked knowingly,

"You two are so sweet together, I'm _so_ happy for you!" She declared as the bell rang. "You better get to lessons, Ginny – time is flying so quickly now! Oh, and by the way, you have chocolate just there." She gestured, "Did you know?"

Ron laughed as he led Hermione away, "Do you remember when you did that to me on our first year train journey?" Their voices trailed away as Ginny drained her glass of pumpkin juice. She moaned again, getting to her feet and dragging herself all the way up the stairs to Charms. It was only when she sat down that she realised she had not collected her bag. She raised her hand.

"Professor Flitwick?" She asked. When he turned round she continued, "May I quickly go back to the common room to get my bag?" She smiled as the classroom laughed and dashed out the door at his good natured nod.

Her pace slowed as she wandered down the deserted hallways, taking off her shoes so that they wouldn't clatter and interrupt lessons, making teachers come out to see what she was up to. She peered out all the windows as she passed, each of them displaying the school grounds and the freezing cold Black Lake. Ginny shivered involuntarily as she remembered the iciness of the water, exactly the opposite to Draco's' blazing fire…or was it just his touch?

She hauled herself up the dormitory stairs and pushed open the door to her room she shared with a few other girls in her year. She looked at the hangings that were drawn on her bed with a puzzled look, and walked round to read the note on her bedside table. She sighed with relief as she recognized Hermione's writing:

_Courtesy of your knight in shining armour (maybe Ron should take a few hints from him!)_

Ginny turned a bit apprehensively to her bed. It couldn't be a bad thing if Hermione had anything to do with it. Even so, she took out her wand to draw back the hangings. Her heart rate increased as she picked up the present on her pillow.

She turned the delicate red rose over in her fingers, and noticed what it was that was missing. She closed her eyes and leaned against one of the posts as she thought about her situation. Harry must know something was up. After all, even in their romantic relationship, it wasn't everyday that he gave Hermione a thorn-less red rose to place upon his beloved's pillow.

_Oh dear, poor Ginny. It'll come good though – I promise! Maybe even quicker with some reviews..._

_x x x_

_x Faery Princess x_


End file.
